Un jeu à quatre camps
by Aubepine
Summary: Quels rapports peuvent unir Alucard et un vampire sentimental ?  Ce même vampire et une humaine qui ne supporte pas d'être enfermée ? Cette humaine et une démone malpolie ? Et tout ces personnages au destin du monde ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Aubépine.

Disclamer : Je ne veux pas d'Alucard ni des autres fanatique de cette série, non merci !!

Note : J'ai lu jusqu'au tome huit te j'ai un peu regarder l'anime dans la mesure où je trouvais les épisodes mais n'essayer pas trop de situer dans la Timeligne…En tout cas c'est avant l'attaque du millénium.

Chapitre 1 :

- Pioupiou ! Faisait le petit oiseau dans l'arbre.

C'était une belle nuit de juillet. L'air était doux, bien qu'un parfum vaguement déplaisant s'y élevait. L'oiseau sautillait sur sa branche, épiant ce qui se passait au pied de sa maison végétale. Neuf personnes se tenaient là, deux hommes se faisant face ,l'un étant dos au mur et l'autre vêtu de rouge. Disposé plus ou moins en demi-cercle autour d'eux, il y avait cinq autre homme, dont deux qui ceinturaient une femme et un pauvre vieillard ( Qui est un pauvre vieillard ? Auteuse : Euh…) et trois armés de mitraillettes lourde. L'homme vêtu de rouge pointait une arme impressionnante sur son vis-à-vis.

- Pioupiou ?

L'homme ainsi menacé ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet. En fait, il souriait de toutes ses dents anormalement longues et pointues. Celui de ses acolytes qui tenait le vieil…l'homme d'un certain âge s'éloigna de plusieurs pas pour se placer de trois quart derrière lui.

- Très bien, tire ! Mais alors mes deux amis se feront un plaisir de mordiller les tiens, tandis que les trois autres te troueront la peau….Même si tu abats ceux qui les retiennent, les autres feront aussitôt feu sur eux et sur toi…

Alucard ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Pourtant cet enfoiré avait raison d'une certaine façon : dans la situation actuelle, il allait être délicat d'éviter les dégâts. Pour lui, ces balles ne représentaient rien mais sa patronne et son vieil ami ne pouvaient en dire autant. Il s'était montré trop insouciant. En temps que vampire, son adversaire était assez faiblard mais c'était aussi un terroriste organisé, capable de tourner presque toutes les situation à son avantage.

Le petit oiseau s'envola en sentant quelque chose grimper sur sa branche. Le regard du vampire en manteau rouge alla de Walter à Intégra puis d'Intégra à Walter. Le majordome hocha la tête. Lady Hellsing d'abord !

Deux coup de feu ! Un pour le chef et l'autre pour celui qui tenait sa maîtresse. Celle-ci se jeta aussitôt à terre pour éviter une rafale de balle. Toujours dans un même mouvement, Alucard tourna sur lui-même pour pulvériser les tireurs. Seulement, quand il se retrouva face à lui, le dernier avait déjà le visage enfui dans le cou de Walter.

Il comprit que l'autre aurait le temps de mordre avant qu'il n'appuies sur la détente mais la tête du vampire explosa suite à l'impact d'une balle venue de derrière. Walter tomba sous la poussée du cadavre qui le tenait toujours mais se releva aussitôt, indemne à part une légère égratignure à la gorge.

- Serras ? Demanda Intégra scrutant la pénombre dans les branchages de l'arbre.

- Ce n'est pas la femme-flic, elle est toujours occupée avec un autre de ces crétins, au premier étage. Rétorqua Alucard avec un sourire étrange.

Pour appuyer ses propos, une détonation retentit au dit étage et une boule de flammes traversa les fenêtres leur permettant d'apercevoir une seconde la silhouette accroupie sur la branche…enfin permettant aux deux humains, parce qu'Alucard le distinguait parfaitement lumière ou pas et son sourire allait croissant.

Il y eu un choc sourd puis un bruissement de feuilles mortes et un jeune homme , âgé en apparence d'une vingtaine d'années, mince, élancée et un peu efféminé sur les bords, s'avança vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, faisant exprès de faire du bruit en marchant. L'inconnu portait un jeans noir très moulant et une chemise bleu marine chic. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos étaient retenus en une tresse, dont seules deux mèches s'échappaient pour encadré son visage au teint pâle et aux yeux rouges. Dans chaque mains, il tenait un fusil de chasse massif dont le canon avait été scié à mi-longueurs.

- Tepes ! S'exclama le nouveau venu.

- Ce surnom, cela faisait une éternité que je n'y avais plus eu droit.

Tepes signifie l'empaleur et a été le sobriquet de Vlad III, prince de Valachie qui deviendra plus tard, le comte Dracula.

- Évite de céder un instant de nostalgie, je t'en prie.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurer qu'un être tel que toi a pu résister jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Geoffrai.

- Je pourrais t'en dire autant ! J'avais entendu dire que tu avais été détruit mais cela s'avèrent de toute évidence faux. Cependant il a tout de même dû se produire un certain nombre de chose car je te trouve un peu changer…

Intégra ( Puis-je savoir quand je vous ai permis de m'appeler par mon prénom à tout bout de champ ? Auteuse : Euh… 'rire nerveux'…) Lady Intégra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing décida qu'il serait temps qu'on lui fournisse quelques explications.

- Alucard ? Tu ne fais pas les présentation ?

- Certes ! Où avais-je la tête, Maîtresse ? Je vous présente Geoffrai, une très très très veille connaissance. Geoffrai, je te présente Lady Intégra Hellsing et Walter.

- Lady Hellsing, oh ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir et sans qu'Alucard ne s'interpose, le vampire dénommé Geoffrai s'était avancé pour prendre la main de la directrice de la fondation Hellsing et y déposer un léger baiser. Elle resta impassible mais une légère contraction de sa mâchoire indiquait qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement ce genre de politesse venant d'un non-mort. Elle soupçonna d'ailleurs son serviteur de s'amuser de sa gène. Serras arriva en courant.

- Nous sommes parvenu à repousser l'attaque. Quelques uns sont en fuite. Faut-il les poursuivre….

Elle s'interrompit car elle venait de remarquer l'intrus. Intégra soupesa la question avant de répondre.

- Inutile ! Dans l'état actuel des choses, ce ne serait que risquer de nouvelles pertes.

Geoffrai s'était rapprocher l'air de rien de Serras et la regardait de haut en bas d'un air intéressé, mettant celle-ci assez mal à l'aise. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Alucard qui hocha la tête.

- T'as pas changé, finalement ! Tu les choisis toujours beaucoup trop mignonne pour toi !

L'ex femme-flic devint d'un cramoisi très délicat.

- Je me trompe ou tu n'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amenait par ici ?

- J'avais envie de te revoir et puis j'ai repérer ces emmerdeurs qui se dirigeaient masse par ici…Ils ont essayé de faire des misères à une copine, il y a quelques temps alors…Vous m'avez vraiment l'air charmante, mademoiselle. Quel est votre nom ?

- Euh…merci. Je m'appelle Victoria Serras. Fit Serras que le soudain changement de sujet prenait de court.

Il lui fit un baisemain. Alucard se racla discrètement la gorge.

- J'ai compris le message ! S'exclama aussitôt Geoffrai. Je ne vais pas te piquer ta chérie !

Inutile de dire que cette fois-ci, l'infortunée jeune femme manqua de s'évanouir à la simple idée qu'on puisse supposer qu'elle était la « chérie » de son maître. Il remarqua sa réaction.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis un bêtise ?

- Rien de bien grave. Assura Alucard.

- Ah ! Je me disais bien qu'une si jolie fille encore toute fraîche de sa vie humaine ne pouvait pas être avec ce vieux cadavre de Tepes ou Alucard, puisque c'est ainsi qu'on le nomme aujourd'hui.

- En parlant de vieux cadavre…

- Oui mais les apparences jouent plus en ma faveur !

- C'est surtout ton attitude qui te donne l'air d'un gamin.

Ce fut au tour d'Intégra Hellsing de se racler la gorge. Elle trouvait que les trois vampires présent avaient un peu trop tendance à oublier sa présence. Geoffrai lâcha la main de Serras et s'éloigna.

- Bon, je dois m'en retourner à mes pénates ! Ce fut intéressant de te revoir, Tepes…ou Alucard. Pour les autres, enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance. On se revoit à l'occasion ? Je ne dirais pas pour se faire une bouffe mais bon !

Sur ces mots, les ombres se refermèrent sur lui et lorsqu'elles se dissipèrent, il ne restait aucune trace de lui. Ils restèrent un instant immobile puis décidèrent de s'en retourner eux aussi à leur pénates.

- Je dois vraiment me faire vieux pour m'être fait attraper de la sorte. Soupira Walter.

Depuis sa branche, un petit oiseau les regardaient partir, heureux que le calme soit enfin revenu dans le coin. Mais qui savait pour combien de temps ? Peut-être ferait-il mieux de déménager. Il pourrait peut-être se trouver un arbre du côté du parc botanique, ce serait plus sûr…Seulement le loyer risquait d'être exorbitant. Fallait pas croire que l'inflation ne touchait pas aussi le monde des créatures à plume (Bon, faut que l'auteuse arrête de forcer sur le lait concentré sucré et le chocolat blanc, avant d'écrire… ).

XXXXXX

Les lumières crépusculaires donnaient un aspect magique et irréel aux étroites maisons construites à l'ancienne de part et d'autre d'un vieil escalier, dont les marches usées claquaient sous les pieds de la silhouette menue. Une jeune fille de seize dix-sept ans, avançait sous une ombrelle jaune pâle.

Elle était vêtue d'une adorable robe bleu pastel, drapée sur une seule épaule un peu à la façon d'une toge et qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, ses pieds étant chaussé de fin mocassin de cuir sans talon. Ses cheveux d'un roux très pâles lui arrivaient plus ou moins aux oreilles mais partaient dans tout les sens en petite mèches qui semblaient toutes de longueurs différentes et ses yeux étaient d'un vert d'algue un peu flou.

- Es-tu sûre qu'il soit prudent de te promener seule le soir, ces dernier temps ?

- Nul ne m'empêchera de profiter comme bon me chante d'un beau crépuscule d'été et puis j'ai mon ombrelle…

Il y eu un petit rire puis son interlocuteur redevint sérieux.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles un message de ma part.

Elle prit le papier qu'on lui tendait et le lut. Elle releva la tête, son regard se faisant plus clair et plus perçant dans un air interrogateur.

- C'est Hellsing comme… ?

- Exactement oui.

XXXXXX

Alucard était allé se percher sur le toit, faisant fuir un certain petit oiseau qui avait cru y être plus tranquille que dans le jardin mais de cela tout le monde s'en fout. Il regardait les quelques étoiles que les lumières de la villes permettaient encore de voir, avant de juger que le spectacle de ces dernières étaient bien plus captivant. Il s'interrogeait sur la présence de Geoffrai dans les parages. Son retour deux nuits plus tôt ne pouvait que le faire réfléchir et le replonger dans les souvenir du début de cette longues histoire.

Tout en ne se plaignant jamais de sa nature de non-mort, Geoffrai avait toujours plutôt pris le partit des vivants et essayait de leur faire un minimum de mal. Entre autres particularités, il n'appréciait pas spécialement de mordre et n'avait jamais crées de goules. S'il voulait saigné un victime et cela lui arrivait rarement, il ne prenait pas de risque et trouvait moyen de le faire sans la mordre, à l'aide d'un couteau par exemple. C'était ce qu'avait succinctement expliquer Alucard à sa patronne, avant qu'elle ne le laisse aller, comprenant qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas plus pour l'instant. Il entendit justement l'appel de la directrice de la fondation Hellsing et se concentra pour se matérialiser dans le bureau de celle-ci.

- Que je puis-je pour toi, maîtresse ?

- On vient juste de m'appeler pour me dire qu'une jeune personne, devant la grille, souhaitait nous parler à tout les deux. Elle viendrait de la part de ton ami Geoffrai.

- Alors allons voir ça.

On introduit la visiteuse dans le hall. Elle portait un jeans délavé assez serrant et un t-shirt jaune à col rond, avec marqué dessus « Beatles Power », qui flottait sur son corps mince mais finement musclé . Ses cheveux roux étaient à peine aplati par une espèce de casquette molle, arrondie et sa peau était dorée et un peu halée par le soleil. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas une vampire. Une grosse sacoche en jeans, qui semblait bien lourde pour aussi petite porteuse, pendait à son épaule.

- Qui êtes-vous et que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Je m'appelle Juliette Pennac et je porte un message de la part de Geoffrai. Dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée en tendant une enveloppe cachetée.

La maîtresse des lieux s'en saisit et la décacheta d'un geste puis sembla se raviser et la donna à Alucard, qui la lut. Le vampire jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui attendait qu'on lui dise qu'elle pouvait partir puis rendit la lettre à sa patronne qui la parcourut à son tour.

- Ton ami penserait-il que nous sommes à son service ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton pincé.

- Il n'a rien dit de tel. Refuserais-tu de venir en aide à une innocente ?

- Excusez-moi mais…

- Innocente, peut-être pas tellement puisque qu'elle semble le fréquenter.

- Il t'a fait une mauvaise impression ? C'est le baisemain qui t'a froissé ? J'aurais dû l'en empêcher, c'est ça ?

- Excusez-moi !

Ils se rendirent compte que la jeune fille faisait des signes pour qu'on l'écoute.

- Je peux y aller ?

- Pas tout de suite.

Elle se retrouva la lettre entre les mains. Ses fins sourcils se froncèrent à sa lecture.

- Eh ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger !

- Il a écrit que tu dirais ça, regarde juste là et je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a envoyé sans te dire l'objet de la missive.

- Non, vraiment ! Excusez-moi du dérangement ! Je vais de ce pas lui dire deux mots…

Elle se retourna voulant sortir et se retrouva face à Alucard.

- J'ai envers Geoffrai une sorte de dette qui me pousse à accéder à ses requêtes dans les limites du raisonnable…Il n'a pas demandé à ce que soit prit en compte ton avis, tant que ta protection était assurée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : 

- Laissez-moi sortir !

Les coups sur la porte redoublèrent puis s'arrêtèrent progressivement.

- On dirait qu'elle a comprit ou alors elle s'est fait mal aux mains.

- Tu comptes vraiment la séquestrer ici ? Demanda Walter.

- Geoffrai m'a demandé de la garder à l'écart du danger, le temps qu'il règle quelques affaires et comme elle ne semble pas prête à collaborer….

- Geoffrai sale traître !!! Attend que je te mettes la mains dessus !!

- Je disais donc comme elle ne semble pas prête à collaborer et que je n'ai pas envie de jouer les gardes du corps pour elle, elle restera gentiment ici.

Il y eu un long moment de silence derrière la porte de la chambre du sous-sol où Juliette Pennac était enfermée puis une série de cliquetis divers et de bruit de verre, de flacon qu'on débouche et qu'on entrechoque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

Pour répondre à leur question, la serrure émit un peu de vapeur blanche avant de lâcher dans un bruit de pétard suivi un craquement sonore. Si la jeune fille avait un physique nerveux en temps normal là on voyait presque les éclair électrique parcourir son épiderme. Elle était remontée et ses yeux d'habitude un peu flous étaient devenu parfaitement clairs dans sa colère.

- Personne ne m'enfermera !!

- Pense à la fouiller, avant de l'enfermer, la prochaine fois ! Dit simplement Alucard évitant facilement le coup qu'elle lui décocha .

Il se rendit compte qu'elle tenait un coutelas en argent béni étroitement serrer dans son poing et l'attrapa par les poignet pour l'immobiliser. Elle lui lança un regard venimeux et essaya de se dégager. Il lui serra le poignet jusqu'à la forcer à lâcher son coutelas. Elle se calma mais son expression resta emprunte de défi et son regard perçant. Elle parla d'une voix basse .

- Je te préviens, chéri, il n'est pas né celui qui me retiendra là ou je ne veux pas être.

- Il me semble pourtant que c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire…chérie.

Elle ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Le sentant et n'appréciant pas, il la tira brusquement sur le côté, manquant de la faire tomber à genoux mais la retenant par les poignets. Elle lui lança un regard rageur, furieuse qu'il lui montre ainsi qu'il pouvait la malmener comme si elle n'était qu'une marionnette , ce qui était le but de la manœuvre du vampire. Il la remit à peu près droite, sans la lâcher et approcha son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de l'humaine.

- Qu'est-ce que Geoffrai a à faire autant de cas d'une gamine ingrate et insolente ? Il a l'intention de te transformer en vampire ?

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête !

- J'en conclu que non…Tu es sa maîtresse ?

- Mais t'es taré ou quoi ?!

- Pas maîtresse dans ce sens là, idiote ! J'ai remarqué qu'il utilisait des armes humaines…Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il s'est lui aussi mis au service d'un maître humain ?

- Les deux fusils, il les avait déjà lorsque je l'ai rencontrer. Geoffrai n'a pas d'autre maître que lui-même, son cœur et ses principes.

- Tel que je connais en effet.

- C'est quoi cette dette ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dit que tu avais une sorte de dette envers Geoffrai et que c'était pour ça que tu accédais à ses requêtes. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu avoir affaire avec un type dans ton genre.

- Preuve que tu le connais mal, vraiment très mal.

XXXXXXXX

Le groupe de vampire étaient installé dans une luxueuse suite dans un hôtel tout ce qu'il y a de plus convenable : ce n'est parce qu'on est un suceur de sang qu'on doit vivre et recevoir ses visiteurs dans une vielle bâtisse en ruine ou un bouge sans nom. L'invité était nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil et faisait tourné un mélangeur à cocktail fantaisiste entre ses doigts. Le chef de ses hôtes s'assit en face de lui et lui sourit.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es finalement quelqu'un de raisonnable, gamin. On sait que notre avenir dépend de toi.

- Et j'ai conscience de mes responsabilités, ne vous inquiétez donc pas ….

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, où est-elle ?

- Pise.

- Pise ? En Italie ?

- Vos notion en géographie m'impressionnent. C'est là-bas qu'elle est née. Elle fait comme tout les animaux apeuré, elle se réfugie en terrain connu.

- Vraiment, je suis agréablement surpris. On m'avait pourtant raconté que tu la défendais bec et ongles.

- Uniquement pour que des minables ne me volent pas mon repas.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-elle toujours en vie ?

- Un met rare se savoure en temps et en heure et puis ça me semblait tellement plus amusant, si elle apprenait à avoir confiance en moi avant. Je m'apprêtais à en finir…Je ne vous dis pas son expression, un régal…mais c'est emmerdeur d'Hellsing sont intervenu et l'ont aidé à s'enfuir.

- Et tu comptes sur nous pour intervenir au cas où il leur reprendrait l'envie de jouer les trouble-fêtes.

- Oui et quelle fête ce ne sera pas, lorsqu'elle aura disparue !

- Nous festoierons une semaine entière du bon sang italiens, avant de revenir dévorer l'Angleterre toute entière ! S'écria le chef des hôtes.

On toqua à la porte. La jeune femme de chambre eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle était traînée à l'intérieur de la suite et que la porte se refermait. Le chef l'attrapa et la jeta à moitié sur les genoux de son vis à vis.

- Allez un petit encas !

L'invité hésita, enlaçant la jeune fille pour la retenir. Il vit l'attente dans le regard des autres et le sourire de son vis-à-vis qui s'agrandissait mais perdait en même temps toute son apparente amabilité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu n'aimes pas mordre, gamin.

Dans un seul mouvement , il saisit la pauvre innocente par les épaules, l'envoya voler par dessus le dossier du fauteuil et se leva pour se placer entre elle et ses semblables. Les vampires se relevèrent et sortirent les armes, planquées un peu partout dans la pièce. Geoffrai eut un renâclement méprisant. Dans la pièce, les ombres commencèrent à s'épaissir et la température descendit d'une dizaine de degré d'un coup, arrachant un cri de frayeur à la jeune fille toujours cachée derrière le fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique, gamin ?

- Gamin ?

Les ombres avaient rejoint les pieds de Geoffrai et son corps semblait se dissoudre en elles, les alimentant de sa substance. La pièce entière en était emplie à présent. La femme de chambre pleurait désespéramment et grelottait tellement l'air était devenu glacial.

- Pff ! Même pas foutu de se rendre compte de qui je suis…Murmura la voix de Geoffrai, désormais invisible, tandis que les vampires se faisaient happé un à un par des tentacules noires jaillissant de l'obscurité.

Le chef parvint à conserver suffisamment son sang froid pour presser sur la détente de sa mitraillette. Les balles percèrent l'ombre comme de l'eau.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas , toi ! Toi qui est de ma lignée de non-mort ! Fils du fils de mon fils ! Abusivement, j'ai fait confiance au maître de ton maître, il y a cent quatre vingt ans. C'était un minable qui m'a trahi et tu n'es pas mieux. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais crée qu'un seul vampire digne de ce nom et lui aussi ne semble pas vraiment me comprendre.

- C'est impossible, tu ne peux…

Le chef des vampires ne termina jamais sa phrase car il disparut dans les ténèbres. Geoffrai reprit sa forme humaine et regarda autour de lui. Un gémissement de douleur lui parvint. Une flaque de sang imprégnait la moquette. Quatre des balles tirées par le chef avaient traverser le dossier du fauteuil et avait touché la jeune femme au ventre et à la poitrine. Il était tellement énervé contre ces enfoirés qu'il avait oublié de la protéger.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui caressa le visage. Elle leva un regard vitreux sur lui. Il attrapa l'espèce de bonnet blanc qui lui couvrait les cheveux et tira dessus, libérant de douces boucles noires.

- Je suis désolé. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle avait à peine vingt ans. Quelque chose dans les traits de son visage, dans cette douceur de sainte qu'elle dégageait, le captivait.

- Vane…Vanessa…Je…vous…en prie. Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu voudrais faire ?

- Une infi…infi…infinité.

- Sois franche, tu crois en dieu ?

- Non, plus depuis…longtemps.

- Tu aimes l'humanité ?

- Pourquoi vous…

- Dis-moi simplement si tu aimes l'humanité.

- Oui, je l'aime !

- Une dernière question et il est capital que tu me dises la vérité ! Es-tu vierge ?

Peut-être allait-il encore au devant d'une déception ou d'une trahison mais il préférait ça que de cesser de faire confiance. La première fois depuis près de cent quatre-vingt ans qu'il mordait.

XXXXXXX

Plus tôt dans la journée :

Juliette se retrouvait à nouveau enfermer et cette fois-ci sans sa sacoche dont Walter avait tiré un impressionnant arsenal de bombinettes en tout genre, fumigènes, produits chimiques divers et même de quoi fabriquer de la nitroglycérine, ainsi qu'un neuf millimètre mais qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir servi dernièrement. Alucard avait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour réparer la serrure, à laquelle elle avait fait connaître l'épreuve du froid chimique pour la fragiliser, avant de la faire exploser avec un simple pétard.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle faisait le cent pas dans sa chambre cellule. Un lit, un table deux chaise, un commode qui ne lui servait à rien vu qu'elle n'avait pas pris d'avoir, ne prévoyant pas de se faire emprisonnée. Elle ne supportait pas d'être enfermée, ça en tournait presque à la claustrophobie.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Juliette s'arrêta aussitôt, aux aguets. Walter entra pour la deuxième fois avec un plateau entre les mains et alla le déposer sur la table. Elle voulut en profiter qu'il n'avait pas fermer derrière lui cette fois-ci, pour prendre la porte mais sentit que quelque chose s'était enrouler autour de ses bras et de ses jambes. Au début, elle ne vit pas ce que ça pouvait être mais en y regardant mieux, elle distingua de fins câbles.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous blesser, mademoiselle mais j'ai reçu pour ordre de ne pas vous laisser sortir de cette pièce.

- Pourquoi vous me vouvoyez ? Ca m'énerve ! Je suis trop jeune pour être vouvoyer ! L'autre, celui qui se prend pour le petit chaperon rouge, il me tutoies, non ?

- Il me semble que c'est vous qui avez commencé par vous permettre cette familiarité avec lui mais si vous y tenez.

- Ouais, j'y tiens.

- Dans ce cas. Et à présent, veux-tu venir manger ? Je pourrais te tenir compagnie, si tu le désir.

- Ouais, merci. Dit-elle consentant à revenir dans sa chambre et s'asseyant pour regarder les sandwichs et la tasse de thé sur le plateau. Dites vous ne sauriez pas c'est quoi cette histoire entre votre copain et Geoffrai ?

- Toi, tu continues à me vouvoyer ?

- C'est normal, vous êtes vi…adulte !

Elle attrapa un sandwich et l'enfourna presque entièrement. Walter referma la porte et s'assit sur la deuxième chaise

- Non, je ne sais pas…Alucard ne se confie que très rarement. Geoffrai a l'air très soucieux de ton sort.

- Eh ! Je vous vois venir ! On est ami, c'est tout ! On s'est rencontré, il y a deux ans au court d'une sorte de fête…

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était assez puissant, sans doute presque aussi ancien qu'Alucard...

- Je sais juste qu'il est vraiment très vieux, sans être, pour autant, plus mature qu'un mec de dix-huit vingt ans ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il aime donné. Le pire c'est qu'il parvient à être nul en histoire.

Elle fit un sort à un deuxième sandwich et bu la moitié de sa tasse de thé d'un coup. Sa frêle carcasse semblait animée d'un telle énergie, comme une rage latente, un farouche désir d'indépendance. Walter eut comme un doute.

- Et tes parents ? Ne vont-ils pas s'inquiéter ?

- Pas de risque. Là où ils sont, ils ne doivent plus se tracasser de grand chose.

- Ils sont morts ?

- Ouais mais bizarrement, ils bougent encore beaucoup.

- Désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas votre faute…Ici c'est la fondation Hellsing donc ?

- Effectivement.

- Comme Abraham Van Hellsing ?

- Lady Intégra Hellsing est sa descendante directe.

- Cool.

- Hum…Je vais devoir te laisser. Désires-tu un livre ou quelque chose pour t'occuper ?

- Ca ira…De toute façon, je ne compte pas restée très longtemps.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Il sortit, la laissant seule. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de là. Ce serait certes beaucoup plus dur sans son matériel de petit chimiste et ses gadgets mais rien qui puisse se prétendre impossible pour elle.

- Pioupiou ?

Elle releva la tête en entendant ce pépiement.

- Pioupiou !

Ca semblait venir de derrière la commode.

- Pioupiou !!

L'appel se faisait plus désespéré. Elle déplaça le meuble et découvrir une grille d'aération.

- Pioupiou !! Pioupiou !! Pioupiou !!

Un petit oiseau était coincé de l'autre côté. Elle prit la cuillère apportée avec son thé et se servit du manche plat comme d'un tournevis. L'oiseau s'envola et fit le tour de la pièce, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à nouveau coincé.

- Mais comment est-ce tu es allé te fourré là, toi ? Attend, ça veut dire que ce truc donne sur dehors.

Un homme adulte n'y aurait pas fait passé ses épaules mais pour une jeune fille de petit gabarit ce ne fut pas trop difficile. Le plus dur fut quand le conduit monta brusquement à angle droit et qu'elle dû escalader, en appuyant son dos sur une parois et ses pieds sur celle d'en face. C'est donc complètement en nage qu'elle se retrouva face à une autre grille, dont le coin était légèrement plié. L'oiseau avait dû passer par là. Elle se contorsionna pour se retourner et donner un double coup de pied dans la grille qui vola.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : 

Il y avait foule au British Muséum, malgré le fait que l'heure de la fermeture approchait. C'était surtout des gamins, une classe en excursion apparemment. L'un des bambins, âgé de cinq ou six ans, grimpa sur le banc où Juliette s'était assise pour regarder un tableau d'un peintre peu connu. Elle était venue pour passer le temps, avant son rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée. Le petit regarda un instant avec elle puis lui piqua sa casquette et partit en courant. Ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris, pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'elle ne rattrape. Ils riaient tout les deux de bons cœurs.

- David ! S'exclama un homme en italien. Tes petits camarades sont en rang et t'attendent pour partir et toi, tu embêtes cette demoiselle.

Juliette se redressa et dû pencher la tête en arrière pour regarder dans les yeux l'homme auprès duquel le gamin était retourné sans protester.

- Il ne m'embêtait pas, mon père. Répondit-elle parlant aussi italien.

Le prêtre lui sourit, comprenant qu'il avait affaire à une compatriote. Comme le musée allait fermer, elle se dirigea aussi vers la sortie. Le petit David revint se placer près d'elle sur le parvis, tandis que ses camarades attendaient le car qui devait venir les chercher. Elle avait toujours eu le truc avec les enfants, enfin c'est ce qu'on ne lui disait sans arrêt parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait de particulier. D'après ce qu'elle comprit de son babillage d'enfant, il était en excursion avec l'orphelinat où il vivait en Italie. Un orphelin. Le regard de Juliette se teinta d'une tristesse à ce point visible que le petit se tût brusquement et que cela attira l'attention du prêtre.

- Dieu te bénisse, mon enfant.

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu approcher.

- Merci beaucoup, mon père. Fit-elle en essuyant distraitement une petite larme qu'elle avait au coin de l'œil.

Il sourit et du pouce esquissa le signe de la croix sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna dans la rue. Trois silhouette sortir de l'ombre et la suivirent, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte mais n'échappèrent pas à un regard inquisiteur.

XXXXX

Lorsque Serras ouvrit la porte de la chambre cellule, parce qu'on lui avait demandé d'aller voir si l'" invitée " n'avait besoin de rien, un petit oiseau lui passa au-dessus de la tête et elle fut bien obligée de constater que la pièce était vide, du moins de toute présence humaine. Elle courut prévenir Alucard. Ce dernier, ne sembla pas particulièrement surpris ni contrarié et elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille aurait sans doute eu du mal à sortir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais elle n'osa pas le faire remarquer.

- Eh, bien ! Il s'agit à présent de la retrouvée. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elle peut avoir de s'y particulier pour que Geoffrai en fasse tant de cas.

Leur patronne choisit ce moment pour les appeler. Il y avait du grabuge au centre ville. Ils avaient été informé qu'Alexander Anderson était à Londres et avaient de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il était impliqué. Il va sans dire qu'Alucard oublia aussitôt tout ce qui concernait Geoffrai, Juliette Pennac et une certaine dette à la simple perspective de revoir son meilleur ennemi. Serras essaya bien de le lui rappeler mais il était déjà partit.

Arrivé dans le parking souterrain où les incidents avaient été signalé, ils eurent la confirmation que le père catholique était passé par là (Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui sème des baïonnette bénites et des cadavres de vampire, comme s'il en pleuvait.) mais la bataille semblait déjà terminée et il n'y avait plus âme qui vive. Alucard râla ferme d'avoir manquer le coche. Serras revint quelque chose entre les mains.

- Mait…Euh, je veux dire…enfin, bon ! Regardez ! Ce ne serait pas à Juliette Pennac.

Effectivement, la petite casquette ronde que tenait la jeune vampire appartenait à la fugueuse. Ils fouillèrent les lieux, sans trouver d'autre trace de l'adolescente. Qu'était-elle venue faire au beau milieu de ce combat ? Et où était-elle à présent ?

XXXXXX

- Est-ce que cela va, mademoiselle ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Répondit-elle en retirant précipitamment son bras des mains de l'homme qui venait de mettre des bandages sur une vilaine coupure.

Le enfants de l'orphelinat passaient la nuit à Londres dans un auberge de jeunesse tout ce qu'il avait de plus modeste. Le père Anderson avait repéré les vampires qui tendaient une embuscade à sa jeune compatriote et conformément à sa mission, les avait envoyé rejoindre les enfers dont ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir, effrayant énormément la jeune fille au passage.

-Tu es en escale dans cette ville ?

Elle hésita un peu, avant de répondre.

- Je voyage énormément. Je ne sais pas quand je repartirais.

- Mon enfant, je ne saurais que te conseiller de ne pas t'attarder dans ces terres maudites de protestantisme. J'ai beaucoup hésité à y emmener mes protégés mais les musées…

- Oui, très intéressant ! Fit-elle pas tellement rassurée. Je vous remercie d'être venu à mon secours…

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que tu sois armée contre eux…

- Oui, d'habitude j'ai toujours de quoi me défendre, puisqu'ils semblent décidés à ne jamais me laisser tranquille, mais on m'a confisqué la sacoche contenant mes armes.

- Qui a fait une telle chose ?

- Oh ! Les gens de la fondation Hellsing…. Euh…en fait, ils me l'avaient pris avant de m'enfermer et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la récupérer, lorsque je me suis évadée.

Elle s'interrompit voyant le regard de son interlocuteur et se demanda si la nervosité ne l'avait pas encore une fois fait trop parler. Quel idée de dire comme ça qu'elle s'était évadée ! Il allait croire qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle recula prudemment mais il posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant fermement et lui sourit.

- Je m'attendais à ce genre de mesquineries de la part de ces chiens protestants.

- Euh….Mer…Mince ! Mon rendez-vous ! Si je part maintenant, je vais arriver avec une heure de retard…Elle va grogner !

- Attend le matin ou permet que je t'accompagne !

- Je ne voudrais pas prendre inutilement de votre temps…les enfants pourraient avoir besoin de vous.

- J'insiste. Il ne serait pas prudent de sortir seule, avant le lever du soleil.

Elle n'osa pas protester d'avantage. Ce type lui était étrangement familier mais elle ne parvenait pas à remettre le doigts sur le moment où elle aurait pu le rencontrer par le passé. Bien que née en Italie, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Rome et bien qu'orpheline, elle n'avait jamais approché les orphelinats. Cet inexplicable sentiments de déjà vu n'était pas pour la mettre à l'aise.

Il l'accompagna donc jusqu'à la gare. A cette heure, elle était déserte, à part un grand nombre de sans abri qui s'y réfugiaient et une jeune adolescente qui attendait, en faisant les cents pas et en shootant dans tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Juliette s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres et respira profondément. L'autre se retourna brusquement vers elle.

- Salut, Tutti…Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait…

- Mais où est-ce que tu étais, bordel ?! Je suis venue dès que tu m'as téléphoné et ça fait une heure et demi que je poirote ici !!! Je m'inquiétais !! Et si tu avais été attaquée ! Et si tu avais besoin de mon aide ! Moi, je ne savais pas où tu étais….

Juliette venait d'enlacer son amie et la serrait dans ses bras. Tutti était une petite boule de nerf d'un mètre cinquante-neuf, avec des cheveux couleur foin coupé très court, vêtue d'un jeans qui avait connu d'autres guerres depuis son dernier lavage et d'un t-shirt kaki, avec des bottines en cuir et un blouson d'aviateur rapiécé.

- J'ai effectivement été attaquée et ton aide aurait été la bienvenue, comme toujours mais je m'en suis sortie, grâce au père Anderson ici présent, et je suis désolé d'être en retard.

La fille en blouson d'aviateur se calma et leva la main en signe d'apaisement. Juliette la lâcha prudemment, connaissant la tendance à repiquer soudainement à ses colères de son amie.

- Ca va ! Tu es une grande fille, après tout…t'as pas toujours besoin qu'on te couve mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher…

- J'aurais toujours besoin de tout ceux qui voudront bien m'aider.

- Je t'ai apporté ce que tu voulais…Comment tu t'es débrouillée pour te faire prendre tes gadgets ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Juliette, Tutti s'approcha du père catholique et, après l'avoir toisé pendant plusieurs long instants, lui parla d'une voix où son caractère et sa méfiance naturelle perçaient toujours.

- Père Anderson, c'est ça ? Merci d'avoir donner un coup de main à ma Juliette.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en disant qu'il n'avait fait que suivre la volonté du seigneur et tendit une main vers le front de Tutti.

- Dieu te bénisse, mon enfant.

Il voulut esquisser le signe de la croix mais un grognement sourd et une poigne d'acier l'arrêtèrent. Juliette poussa un soupir désespéré et se dit qu'elle aurait dû prévoir ce problème. Tutti avait attrapé le poignet d'Anderson pour le forcer à baisser le bras. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat singulier.

- Pardonnez-là, mon père ! Elle est fatiguée, sur les nerfs et elle a faim, ça la fait se comporter de façon étrange…

Tutti cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sembla se ressaisir et étouffa un bâillement, avant de prendre le poignet de Juliette entre ses mains aux ongles étrangement longs et de se détourner, sans plus accorder un regard au père.

- Bonne nuit, père Machintruc ! Lança-t-elle simplement.

Juliette lui adressa un dernier signe d'excuse avant de se laisser entraîner. Anderson regarda l'endroit où la peau littéralement bouillante de la dénommée Tutti était entré contact avec la sienne. Il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille pour renvoyer ses protégés à l'orphelinat car lui avait encore à faire à chez ces chiens de protestant, il le sentait.

XXXXXX

C'est pratiquement par hasard qu'ils la retrouvèrent. Elle était en train de se faire traîner à moitié sur le trottoir d'en face par une fille au look bizarre qui râlait et pestait à haute voix, en employant des jurons des plus colorés. Elle ne se débattait pas vraiment mais affichait une mine résignée.

- Tutti, maîtrises-toi, je t'en prie ! Tes ongles et tes cheveux !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? Répliqua l'autre en chassant une mèche mi-longue qui lui tombait sur les yeux d'une main dont les ongles ressemblaient à présent beaucoup à des griffes. Ah, oui ! Mince ! C'est la faute de l'autre là ! Avec ses " dieu te bénisse, mon enfant… "!

- C'était fait gentiment ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu…eh, bien ! Quel genre de personne tu es !

- Et quel genre de personne est-ce ?

Alucard s'était matérialisé devant elles et pointait son arme sur Tutti, en souriant. Cette dernière commençait à grogner d'une façon qui prouvait directement sa non-appartenance à la race humaine, ses ongles, ses cheveux et ses dents s'allongeant encore un peu. Juliette se hâta de s'interposer.

- Ca va, Tutti ! C'est un ami de Geoffrai ! Écoute, Alucard, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'accompagner….

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard.

- Tutti, 'spèce de traîtresse. Souffla Juliette.

Son amie s'était en effet fait expliquer la situation et s'était révélé être de l'avis de Geoffrai. La jeune humaine s'était finalement résignée et se retrouvait assise dans le salon du sous-sol, au manoir Hellsing, en compagnie de Serras, Alucard et Walter.

- Je comprends que ça ne te plaise pas mais c'est nécessaire ! Geoffrai a beau n'être encore un petit jeune, il sait ce qu'il fait !

- Encore un petit jeune ? Interrogea Alucard amusé. Et quel âge avez-vous pour dire cela, jeune fille ?

- Deux mille ans, pourquoi ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Euh…Non ! Juste mille deux cent, en fait.

A ce moment là, la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit et Lady Intégra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing fit son apparition. Il était assez rare qu'elle descende dans la partie du manoir où résidait Alucard. Elle observa la petite assemblée.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait ton rapport sur les évènements de cette nuit et j'ai été prévenue par les gardes que tu avais fait entrer une personne assez étrange dans le manoir. Cela ne me dérange pas que tu ais des amis mais je ne voudrais pas que ce sous-sol deviennent le lieu de rencontre de tout les vampires de Londres, même ce serait plus facile de les débusquer ainsi !

- Eh ! Où t'as vu que j'étais une simple vampire, toi ? S'exclama Tutti ne comprenant visiblement pas que le respect s'imposait face à la directrice de la fondation.

- Et puis-je savoir qui et ce que vous êtes ? Demanda Intégra piquée au vif.

L'insolente dont les cheveux tombait à présent jusqu'au milieu du dos et dont les mains avaient un aspect assez rebutant, avec leurs ongles longs et épais et les petites veines gonflées qui les parcouraient.

- T'as qu'à m'appeler Tutti, parce que mon vrai nom personne ne parvient à le retenir et…

- Tutti…Il ne faut pas…Essaya d'intervenir Juliette.

-….Je suis une démone !

Un petit oiseau passa sous le nez de tout le monde dans l'indifférence générale. Tutti sembla savourer la qualité du silence qui suivait sa déclaration.


End file.
